Two Tickets
by worldreminiscence
Summary: Two tickets that drew Anis and one of her rhode knights closer than possible... Warning: There's a slight spoiler from Chapter 17. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry, I know I haven't updated my ongoing stories(Cinderella Vampire and Paint A Criminal's Heart) but... but, this idea wouldn't go away from my head T_T I had to type it and post here, and since there aren't much Barajou No Kiss fic, especially Mutsuki and Anis... Ah, I LOVE that pairing :] For people who doesn't like MutsukixAnis, please respect my liking for this pairing. ^^ Anyway, I hope u all enjoy reading :D Anyone's welcome to leave a review! :]

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Barajou No Kiss. All rights and credits belong to Shouoto Aya-sensei.

**Warning:** A slight changed of scene from Chapter 17(about the...sandwich XD) of manga so It's still a SPOILER! Also, Just a bit OOC(I think...) and Not beta-ed(I did the editing...) so please tell me if u find errors, I'd fix it as soon as I can :]

* * *

Two Tickets

The bright rays of the sun shimmered through the silk waves of her window curtain. It was a warm feeling and at the same time, cool as the wind blew. Flipping up the pages of her schedule notebook, Anis Yamamoto laid down in the cold tile of floor on her stomach. Seeing her schedule being full next week even her weekends, she couldn't help but groan. She only had two days left for free time.

Unfortunately, today was one of the days that she was bored... Saturday. Anis heaved a sigh and closed the notebook while she let her forehead touch the floor. It was cold and soothing, she almost fell asleep. _Maybe sleeping when being bored is the best thing to do? _Shaking her head, Anis rolled herself to the right side until her back touched the cold surface of floor. Even with a shirt, she could still feel it.

At that moment, Anis just stared at the ceiling. Then as if something caught her attention, she slowly turned her head to the left. Seeing the window open with the curtain being blown by wind every now and then, a piece of paper suddenly flew into her face. Startled, Anis quickly sat up with her legs stretched out in front.

"Wha-what the?" Anis said as she took the paper off of her face. It didn't seem like she recognized it at first but as she resumed reading the details written on it, her face lit up, smile creeping up her face. _This is it!_

Anis remembered that yesterday, Tenjoh-senpai gave her free tickets for the new opening of an amusement park. Two free tickets.. Hm. Who should she go with? It would be waste not to grab the opportunity! She then searched for the other ticket on the pile of books that laid on the floor messily.

"Maybe.. Kaede? ...No, no." Anis shook her head. _That won't be good, anyway Kaede wouln't want to and he'll just say it's troublesome. _Her thoughts traveled from Kaede to the adorable knight of the blue rose. _Seiran-kun? No.. He's too adorable, I might just end up being nervous! _Then from Seiran, Anis' thoughts traveled to the black rose knight, Mutsuki. She paused for a few minutes... Lots of things popped out in her head. But she sure did forget about the very person who gave her the tickets...

_Mutsuki had always been in his solitary slumber... waiting for his dominion... which is me._ _So... That means he had never experienced something as fun as going to amusement parks. _Anis nodded in contentment. She'd bring Mutsuki with her.

Standing up abruptly, Anis took a quick glance at the clock. It said that the park would open today and at around ten o'clock in the morning. It was only eight thirty. She decided to prepare herself, first taking a good morning bath then after the heavy feeling got washed away, she searched for good and comfortable clothes from her closet.

Few moments had passed. She still couldn't decide what to wear.

"Ah why do I have to make it hard? It's just an amusement park anyway! And it's only with Mutsuki! I'm sure he wouldn't mind whatever I wear," Anis mumbled to herself raising her left eyebrow while scanning the dresses lying nonchalantly on her bed. There was a black gothic-like dress, a shirt with short sleeves and colorful designs then matching black pants. Then her eyes moved to the black shirt with a pirate-like design, skull with bones on each side, long sleeves, and white short skirt with chains hanging on the right side.

Anis smirked. _This! _Anis then took the skull-designed shirt together with the white skirt in her hands and began to change into it. Not long after, she was fully ready. She let her long pink hair loose behind her back as she didn't have the mood to tie it even though it was hot. Looking at the two tickets that she put on her desk earlier, she took deep breathe and went to the corner where different types of bags were kept. She picked the simplest one; small black shoulder bag and took the black card from her school bag.

Anis went out to the veranda of her room and stared at the rectangle card that she was holding firmly. After a few seconds, she brought her face near it and planted a kiss that would make the rose knights appear in an instant. And there he appeared. Dressed in his... school uniform?

"Mutsuki. Why are you dressed in school uniform?" Anis folded her arms across her chest.

On the other hand, Mutsuki looked at the petite figure who was standing in front of him. His dominion. Keeping his impassive face, he spoke, "what did you call me for? If you have no good reas-"

"Wait, wait! Stop with the complaints Mutsuki. I called you for a reason, obviously." Anis cut his words off as she pouted while the black knight only stared at her.

"I want you to come with me on this!" Anis held out the tickets in front of Mutsuki's face.

"What... is this?"

"Tickets! To amusement park. It's opening at ten o'clock today."

The tall man narrowed his eyes at her. She called him for that stupid amusement park, whatever that is? Sighing, he turned away from her, ready to fly off and go back to his place. But he felt his dominion grabbed his arm.

"Please, Mutsuki! It's such a waste..." Anis surprisingly had a pleading tone on her voice. With this, Mutsuki sighed once again and turned back to her, brushing her hands off of his arm.

"I understand. But there will be no next time."

Anis beamed with a cute smile that made him look at her strangely, widening eyes a little bit. Recently, being around his dominion made something within him stir, a... pleasant sensation that would coarse through his veins whenever they made a contact in the slightest bit. Was it a good decision that he agreed to go with her on that strange-sounding place?

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

The amusement park wasn't far. In fact, it was only ten minutes walking distance from Anis' apartment. They arrived early, only around nine-forty but there were already many people waiting along with them. Anis looked around nervously then at the black rose knight standing beside her. He was... wearing the school uniform... Anis then looked away and rolled her eyes. _Well. I guess it isn't that bad. We're just in an amusement park anyway._

Mutsuki scanned the whole place, eyes roaming around. He was uncomfortable with such noisy human beings. While looking around, his gaze landed on the small pink-haired girl beside him.

"Why... did you invite me here?" unconsciously, he voiced out the lingering confusion he had in his mind just a while ago.

Anis jerked her head and looked at his way. She blinked a few times before putting her right hand balling in front of her mouth as she faked a cough.

"I thought you've never been to such place. And that maybe, you could have fun..." Anis replied looking away.

_She was thinking of that? Did she really... care whether I have fun or not? _Mutsuki gazed at her making her uncomfortable.

"W-what are you staring at? Don't tell me you're going to complain again," Anis quirked a brow as she took a glance at him again. And she thought, she saw a softened look at his stoic face for a moment there.

Mutsuki didn't utter a response. He didn't know why but, something inside his chest was starting to bang loudly. Not too loud for anyone to notice though, not even the girl looking at him.

Twenty minutes had passed quickly, much to Anis' excitement. She then unintentionally tug at the black rose knight's shirt and pointed at the entrance door. Holding the two tickets on her right hand, she dragged Mutsuki quickly to line up. Giving the tickets to the person in the entrance booth with two wrist permission tickets in return, she rushed inside, leaving Mutsuki behind her.

"Wah! That's it! Mutsuki, hey, quick!" Anis gestured for him to come close to her. At the direction she was pointing, he saw a huge human wearing funny frilly colorful clothes with large boots, red nose... and a hat, skin pale white. _What's that human doing?_

Sensing Mutsuki's frustration, Anis muffled a laugh.

"It's called clown!"

Mutsuki raised his right eyebrow with that unfamiliar sound. He didn't know there were other actual terms for lower life-forms. Oh well. They were such strange creatures, what could he expect?

Anis was beyond excited. She wasn't regretting going to the park, there were lots of attractions, and there were small stores selling cotton candies. It was just so much fun. But then she remembered her rose knight. She was supposed to let him have fun too.

While sitting on a bench nearby, she looked at Mutsuki who was standing still, looking at something she didn't know what. Then a little kid bumped into his long legs making the kid land backwards on his butt, but Anis stared in disbelief when he did the least thing she thought he'd do. He crouched and helped the kid on his feet, before patting his head. He didn't apologize or anything, he only gave the kid an impassive look. Surprisingly, the kid didn't get afraid of him.

Anis suddenly felt something inside her ribcage increasingly beating up. _Eh?_ She placed her right hand over her chest and clenched the shirt there after she looked away, a frustrated expression plastered on her face.

_No, no! Hold yourself together, Anis! _She shook her head almost violently then turned to look at Mutsuki again, who was now looking down at her as she still sat on bench while he stood just in front of her.

"Uh... Alright! Let's get going, where do you want to go?"

"Nothing particular."

_Jeeze... Can't he at least suggest something? He could at least lit up the mood! _Anis rolled her eyes and turned her head to left and right, looking for something interesting. Finding nothing, she sighed then stood up. She was about to walk to a food booth when a hand grabbed her right hand. Anis quickly looked at Mutsuki, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Mutsuki looked confused as well. He didn't even realize himself grabbing her hand without reason at all. He let her go abruptly, and began walking ahead of her. Anis put both her hands on her waist. _Mutsuki's acting weird... _Shrugging the feeling off, Anis rushed up to walk alongside him. They walked and walked, Anis dragging him to every booth they'd pass by, occasionally buying some desserts on their way.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"I wonder when will my fair lady Anis invite me to the newly opened amusement park," Mitsuru Tenjoh, Anis' another rhode knight, the white rose one, muttered dreamily as small imaginary flowers popped out around him.

Too much for his illusions... Poor Tenjoh-senpai. Didn't have the slightest idea that Anis forgot mentioning about him when she was thinking of whomshe'd go with to the park...

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Almost three hours had passed. Anis walked clumsily around a water fountain found in the middle of the park. She felt hungry... Even after eating those snacks. Then her attention moved to the beautiful water splashing inside the huge circle of fountain. Her eyes focused on the drifting water, as though losing herself on its soothing, comforting sound.

She was about to snap out of it to look at the black rose knight when a couple walked by them and the guy accidentally nudged her back with his elbow. Her eyes widen as she felt herself slowly loosing her balance and falling onto the water.

_Oh...Oh no, I'm going to fall! _

But it didn't come. Instead, she felt a masculine arm circling around her slim waist.

"You're not being careful... and you're supposed to be my dominion?"

Mutsuki was actually quite relieved he was able to grab hold of her before she fell. Encircling his left arm around her waist, his chest pressing behind her, he brought his face near her ears and whispered. It was an intention of a little insult but it only brought an adorable blush on Anis' cheeks and she almost whip him right there and then if it weren't for the crowds staring in awe at them.

_They were definitely misunderstood! People absolutely thought they were couple!_ These were the thoughts that swarm through the rose princess' mind as she held onto Mutsuki's arm. Regaining her composure from almost falling onto the water, she tapped his arm. He seemed to understand as he quickly let go of her, an awkward feeling was beginning to build between them.

"S-so... we shall eat! Let's go," Anis stuttered as she walked past him. She was headed to a near small vendor selling hotdog sandwiches and plain flavored sandwiches. Mutsuki followed her in his own pace, lots of different emotions lingering on his mind. What was it he didn't know. And he probably didn't want to know... It could be complicated. But then, he always found himself stealing a glance at her. Why was he...? With a lower life-form? That was amusing to him. His feelings...

"Hey, are you listening? I said, what do you want to eat?" Anis waved her hands to his face, interrupting his reveries. Then she leaned forward and whispered, "but... do you even eat foods like these? I mean, is there something else you'd want to?"

"Blood."

Anis then pulled his shoulder down and covered his mouth with her left hand before laughing nervously at the seller staring in shock at hearing the blood.

"Ah, b-blonde! He said, blonde! He seemed to like your blonde hair, mister! Even I, think it's cool!" Anis flailed her free hand to the tall fat man with blonde hair, and he seemed to believe her as he chuckled loudly, nodding and saying 'Thank you' to them.

"I didn't-" Mutsuki couldn't finish his sentence as Anis already grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the seller. Reaching a nearby corner beside a vendor machine of drinks, Anis stomped her feet on the ground while folding her arms against her chest.

"Mutsuki! You're not supposed to say such things out here, they might think you're creepy!" _And to think that he's already creepy enough, ugh! _Anis gritted her teeth after scolding the black rose knight. He fell silent.

"Wait here. I'm buying that sandwich! I'm hungry."

Then Anis, not waiting for him to reply, walked back towards the fat blonde man seller. Mutsuki leaned on the surface of machine, blocking anyone who'd want to buy some drinks. When Anis came back with two sandwiches on a plastic, few people had already gathered around Mutsuki, who had his eyes closed momentarily, not caring about the others' presences. She rushed to him and bowed to the people, muttering 'Sorry' before glaring at Mutsuki and grabbed his arm once again, now dragging him somewhere else.

_Maybe, a spot where only few people were in would be good._ Anis nodded in agreement with herself, and so they walked around looking for that quiet place, all the while, Anis clutching his sleeves. Mutsuki had his apathy look as usual but inside his head was a ramble. Now what was he feeling? .

Finding the spot where there were not much people finally, Anis sighed in relief. Luckily, there was a bench at the small place too. She made her way to it and sat, opening the plastic that had the two sandwiches. She noticed that Mutsuki was still standing and so she called out to him, patting the spot beside her. He slowly approached and soon, the lone weight of Anis on the bench wasn't the only one anymore.

She took one of the sandwich and held it out to Mutsuki. But he only stared dumbly at her, not taking it which made her glare at him again.

"Take it."

He remained silent for a while, then as if giving up, he sighed inwardly.

"Fine." Mutsuki held Anis' wrist and leaned down, taking a bite on the said food.

"Wha-" Anis blushed.

Then suddenly, something within Mutsuki started to stir again and he couldn't help but want to feel his dominion's skin on his cold lips. Inclining her wrist to the side, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the skin there near her pulse. Anis raised her brows as she opened her mouth to speak, unfortunately, no words wanted to come out from her. After his kiss on her wrist, he darted his tongue out and licked on the smooth pale surface. Anis was blushing furiously now, mind threatening to go numb.

Mutsuki couldn't get enough of his dominion's strange effects on him, and it was frustrating him terribly. Pressing his lips firmly on the skin there once again, he didn't notice his other hand reaching out to her face, then to her cheeks. Anis flinched and almost fainted, face turning redder if that was possible.

"S-s-stop!" Anis managed to yell despite the stammering and the embarrassment along with the haziness of her head.

Mutsuki's eyes flew open and abruptly stopped his actions. He cast a beclouded look at her, who had the same look on her face as well. Anis was the one to break from their eye contact, and pushed the sandwich to him. Taking it on his hands, he looked away.

They ate their food in awkward silence for a while, not saying anything to each other.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

The blue rose knight had his small fragile body bent down as he caressed the leaves of the roses that bloomed beautifully on the garden of his house. He knew he was allergic to them but he couldn't help being stunned by them. They were too beautiful to ignore... just like a certain someone.

"I should cut some off and give them tomorrow to Anis-sama. I'm sure she'll be happy," Seiran smiled gently, and if there were anyone who witnessed his smile, they could have fainted already. It was Seiran and his adorable traits and smiles that made anyone blush. Sometimes, even guys...

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Two o'clock. Anis looked at the huge round wall clock that could be seen in the whole park as it was designed there for everyone to see wherever they were. The number of people increased, children running around squealing and laughing which made the mood enlighten, long lines of people were on every booths, and she felt left out. Now where should she and her companion go? She glanced sideways at Mutsuki who was wearing an uncaring face.

_Geh. He is probably annoyed... He's irritated._ What to do? After lots of things flashed on her mind about what to do or where to go, a certain ride caught her attention. The merry-go-round! She then stared at the moving steel horses in a circle over and over then lifted her head up to see Mutsuki. A funny scene... As in, a funny image immediately sneaked on her mind. Mutsuki, riding on a small metal horse, hands holding onto the rail that supported each of them as it glided up and down... Anis found herself laughing at the mental image.

"Well? Dominion, if we have nothing else to go, we should lea-"

"No!"

Mutsuki raised a brow at her.

"Let's go to..." Anis looked around. _Come on, wherever it is! Not much people lining up_... Her eyes found a certain booth without much crowds. She beamed with a smile. "There!"

Mutsuki looked at the direction she was pointing. Then at the billboard atop of it; Ghost Haunt. _Haunt_. _Sounds interesting_... He nodded then unexpectedly grabbed his dominion's small hand. She gasped in surprise but nonetheless, didn't pull away. When they reached their destination, Anis' jaw dropped. She didn't see that it was a ghost booth! There was absolutely, no way, as in _no way_ she'd go inside.

…

…

Afterabout five minutes...

They were inside it, Mutsuki looking at the strange creatures expressionlessly and Anis yelling at the top of her lungs.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Arms resting behind his head, Kaede looked up at the plain and boring ceiling. His thoughts wandering to somewhere-or better put it as to _someone_- he never would have expected to be.

"I wonder what Anis is doing now..."

He murmured, slowly closing his eyes to enjoy the free time. Maybe he'd just sleep to pass the time. Thoughts never leaving the pink-haired petite girl, he drifted off to sleep, with apparent bliss written on his face.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"Ah! Go away!" Anis' shrieks were going to crash Mutsuki's eardrums and he was sure of that... If he wouldn't find a way to get his dominion to shut up. The place inside the booth was painfully dark, but he was originally a dark stalker so it wasn't new to him, neither the lower life-forms dressed in weird clothes that pop out here and there every now and then. _What are they trying to do?_ He wondered innocently. Wearing a stoic look, he saw how Anis quivered beside him, he couldn't understand why she was that afraid.

"You... can you be quiet?"

"What? I won't- NO!" Anis screamed when a wooden doll with axe and blood creepily walked to them. Apparently, it was a battery-used one but to Anis, the doll was too freaky! The blood! Which was only a red paint, obviously... but to her eyes, it was like a true killer!

Unfortunately, the only one she could cling onto was the tall man walking alongside her, and so she unconsciously linked her arms with Mutsuki's left arm. With that though, Mutsuki felt a sudden rush of thrill shot through his veins. He narrowed his eyes, now slit . And it was his dominion's fault. His heart beat accelerating as second passed.

Little did they both know, either of them were already submitting to each others' presence as a comfortable one to be around with.

Finally, the two reached the exit of the ghost booth and Anis let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She didn't realize that she was still linking arms with him until she heard someone said that they were a cute couple, or why was the girl too small, and many much more.

_Well, sorry for being small! _Then she looked at their arms, and she blushed, instantly pulling off from him. She muttered a 'Sorry' and he didn't response. But the look he had on his face seemed like softened and a tug on his lips upwardly made Anis think he probably had fun. If maybe... just a little bit. Or so she hoped.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

After walking around the park only looking at the stores to buy something every now and then, hours had just passed by in a blink of an eye. Anis and Mutsuki sat by a bench near the merry-go-round ride, most of the people already went home. It was around six o'clock but the sun had started to set, the sky that was blue earlier now turned into a shade of orange and yellow, clouds scattered above, like soft feathers. Anis looked up and enjoyed the peaceful sight. If her life was normal... there would be no rhode knights, she won't be rose princess, and she wouldn't create a special bond with her rose knights, especially... with the dark stalker who was sitting silently beside her. She felt churning in her stomach... She was happy to have known them better.

She turned her head to look at him a bit but was only welcomed with a pair of dark eyes staring at her. Her face got hot and she quickly looked away. _Why was he staring! Jeeze_...

"Dominion," Mutsuki called to her.

"Uh, eh? What is it?" she looked at him again.

"Does lower life-forms like you really enjoy going to places like this place? Why do you laugh? Why did you think that taking me here would make me have fun?"

"...Tell me Mutsuki, did you really not enjoy it?"

"..."

Mutsuki had no idea how to answer that. Partly because he didn't want to disappoint her with any foolish answers. But mostly because he honestly did not know how he was feeling. When he saw her smiling and laughing like a kid not long ago, he felt overwhelmed and he thought he'd do anything just to keep that pleasant expression she had. It was not like him and he knew it. Normally, he wouldn't even consider her as worth of his attention. But he was wrong... Her smile alone could flutter something within him. And he'd smile for the first time. A smile that wasn't fake, not a smirk, not a kind of mocking, but a true one. A genuine one. He didn't hate it though, which he found strange.

"A dark stalker like me doesn't enjoy such things."

Anis lowered her gaze, clearly dejected, but the next words she heard from him was... very, unexpected.

"But... if it's with the dominion, I say it the opposite."

"Mutsuki..."

And they sat in a silence once again, letting the time pass by as they got themselves satisfied with each others' presence. Both of them unaware of their fingers that were intertwined between them.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"What?"

The red headed Kaede and the idol of their school, Tenjoh, blinked once. Twice. Then thrice. Did they hear it right? The blue-haired boy, Seiran, only looked at the rose princess. Their Anis and the dark stalker went to that newly opened amusement park?

"...Yup." _Jeeze, why did it slip from me, ugh_.

Seiran couldn't believe it but if his rose princess, Anis had fun then he had nothing to object to. He held out a bouquet of roses to her and she accepted it with an awe. She was clearly happy. Kaede also, couldn't believe. While he was away from Anis, that black rose knight took an advantage! He was annoyed... And he was just sitting nonchalantly on their couch yesterday, wondering what his pink-haired classmate was doing and he had no idea that she was having fun with him! He felt defeated and placed his hands on his trouser's pockets. Not to mention, he felt irritated but... the smile that suddenly grazed upon Anis' lips was noticeable that he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment. _If Anis is happy then I guess it can't be helped_...

If only such things were simple, really. Tenjoh was on a corner, faking tears. He had given those tickets to her and was expecting her to invite him! Such loneliness... But despite that, he managed to swirl towards Anis before kneeling in front of her, taking her hand on his hand before an attempt of kiss.

"Lady Anis... I understand. You just felt pity for the black rose knight, that's why you invited him instead of me. You're such a kind and sweet pers-"

Before his lips even touched the skin on Anis' hand, she was yanked by the said person, glaring down at him.

"Wha? M-mutsuki?" Anis stuttered, surprised.

He then dragged her away from the other three rhode knights who had their jaws dropped in shock of his actions.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me to!" Anis struggled but she soon gave up, her efforts were useless, she knew that.

Mutsuki suddenly stopped on his tracks, still holding his dominion's smaller hand. As he turned to face her, he lowered his face next to her ears.

"...I never thought such action could occur to me just by seeing you being touched by other men. With the other rhode knights..."

Quickly, her cheeks were painted with red color, and her eyes flew open at his indirect confession of him, not wanting anyone to touch her.

She looked at his face and didn't expect him to do a stupid thing. Or was it really stupid?

Mutsuki had pressed his lips on her cheeks lightly. She widened her eyes. Then when he pulled away, Anis swore she saw him smiling to the slightest, but it was his second genuine smile. Yesterday's one was the first... Wait... What did he just do? But as he held her hand gently on his, suddenly she felt like she didn't care anymore. She thought she wanted to let Mutsuki have fun, but turned out to be the opposite after all.

* * *

YEY! so How was it? Btw, my apologies if they're a bit OOC...Especially, Mutsuki. But in this one-shot, he's having that frustration that most ppl in love could experience, and makes us all OOC. Haha, I still tried my best to keep him and Anis and the others In Character though. :]

Thanks for reading everyone! :D

Have good days or good nights!

~Terru


End file.
